


Исключено, мистер Старк!

by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер не волнуется по пустякам.Примечание: в фике использован монолог Тони Старка из фильма "Мстители", кроме того история не претендует на оригинальность и канонность. Автор просто любит Тони и Гермиону. Желательно вместе и надолго. Без Пеппер Поттс, да простят меня её фанаты.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15
Collections: WTF HP Cross Time 2020





	Исключено, мистер Старк!

Гермиона Грейнджер не волнуется по пустякам. После всех ужасов и потраченных нервов во время борьбы с Волдемортом она перестает бояться в принципе. Нет, страх никуда не девается, просто теперь она знает, как его игнорировать.

Война заканчивается, жизнь идет своим чередом. Гермиона отказывается прозябать в пыльных министерских кабинетах, поэтому выбирает аврорскую карьеру. Вопреки наставлениям близких. После немного скандального расставания с Роном и неприятностей на работе из-за превышения полномочий она переезжает в Америку.

В МАКУСА ей очень нравится: американцы намного проще и дружелюбнее чопорных английских магов. И всё идет просто замечательно, вплоть до вторжения Локи в Нью-Йорк.

Гермиона давно знает о существовании супергероев. Черная Вдова, Капитан Америка, Железный человек — даже Халк! — но близко ни с кем из них не знакома. Лишь с Ником Фьюри — они как-то случайно пересеклись в МАКУСА возле кабинета президента. Чуть позже ей становится известно и о совместной работе Конгресса и ЩИТа. Гермионе даже предлагают поучаствовать, но она тактично отказывается. Ей и в МАКУСА хорошо. Тем более, сотрудничество магов и магглов — очень сложное и не всегда благодарное дело. Но разве не за это она большую часть жизни боролась?

Когда Локи с армией нарушает спокойствие города, Гермиону на секунду охватывает паника, но потом она берёт себя в руки и сильнее сжимает палочку.

Пыль, грязь и шум. 

Хочется зажмуриться и закрыть уши руками, но Гермиона сжимает зубы и продолжает создавать мерцающие щиты, защищая от взрывов и пришельцев перепуганных горожан. Закончив, она оборачивается, и несколько увесистых обломков стены тут же летит в жутких чудищ, атакующих небольшую группу волшебников. В этой части города явная нехватка даже обыкновенных маггловских солдат. Вокруг царит полная неразбериха.

— Грейнджер! Выводи людей в метро! — кричит ей Хоббс, начальник подразделения, отбиваясь от очередного нападения. — Этих тварей слишком много! _Диффиндо_ *!

Гермиона отрывисто кивает, как вдруг слышит грохот за своей спиной. Железный человек мастерски отбивается от атаки инопланетян, а потом легко отталкивается от земли и взмывает в небо. Гермиона не может сдержать восхищения. Технологии всегда ей были интересны, она даже всерьез раздумывала над тем, чтобы поступить в маггловский университет после окончания Хогвартса. Но желание спасать и защищать перевесило, и она стала аврором.

— _Виртус Виолатио_ **! — зелёный луч пронзает тело монстра, и он, истекая фиолетовой жижей вместо крови, оседает к ногам Гермионы.

Она не забывает посмотреть вверх и найти глазами Железного человека вновь, прежде чем помочь людям спуститься в метро.

Когда огромная воронка в небе захлопывается, все наконец заканчивается. Пришельцы словно выключаются, падая на землю бесформенными кучами. Напарники Гермионы серьёзно ранены, у неё же лишь парочка синяков и царапин. Она бредёт вдоль одной из улиц, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, когда замечает изрядно потрёпанных Мстителей, Тора и Капитана, которые смотрят куда-то вверх. Она прослеживает направление их взглядов и видит Железного человека, падающего подобно камню.

Халк издает рык и готовиться к прыжку, чтобы поймать его, но Гермиона оказывается быстрее.

Она аппарирует рядом с возможным местом его падения и аккуратно левитирует Тони Старка в безопасное место. Но тот без сознания и почти не дышит. Гермиона срывает с него маску, стараясь не обращать внимания на рычащего рядом Халка, который, кажется, не слишком рад незнакомке. Боковым зрением она замечает и удивлённого Тора, и взволнованного Капитана Америку, которые успели к ним подбежать. Так непривычно видеть их вживую, а не дома по телевизору. Сосредоточившись, она водит палочкой вдоль тела Старка, шепча диагностические заклинания.

— _Анапнео_ ***. — Заклинание прочищает лёгкие и горло, заставляя Тони резко открыть глаза и закашляться.

Они едва не сталкиваются лбами, когда он подскакивает, но Гермиона вовремя отклоняется в сторону, вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони.

— Что за чёрт? Что тут было? — Тони тяжело дышит, не сводя взгляда со своей спасительницы. — Меня никто не целовал?

Гермиона не может сдержать смешка, как и Капитан Америка. Вся ситуация кажется абсурдной.

— Мы победили, Тони, — говорит Стив и помогает Гермионе подняться, галантно предложив ей руку.

— Ура! — саркастично хрипит Старк. — Отлично сработали, ребятки. Давайте завтра не придём, а? И ты, красотка, тоже можешь не приходить. Отдохнёшь там, все дела. Возьмём все отгул на денёк.

— Исключено, мистер Старк, — отвечает Гермиона с улыбкой. Она не знает, как себя вести в такой ситуации. — Спасибо, что спасли этот город.

— Кто вы, мисс? — спрашивает Кэп. — То, что вы сделали с помощью этой деревянной штуки, впечатляет, — он указывает взглядом на волшебную палочку в её руке.

— Колдунья, я полагаю? — громко спрашивает Тор. — В наших краях достаточно магов, правда, действуют они иначе.

— Гермиона Грейнджер. И я предпочитаю определение волшебница. Наше подразделение помогало эвакуировать город вместе с военными.

Тор одобряюще присвистывает.

— Значит так, — подаёт вновь голос Тони. Когда ему наконец удаётся подняться на ноги, он подходит к Гермионе. — Господа, вы пробовали шаурму? В двух кварталах отсюда делают какую-то шаурму. Не знаю, что это, но мне хочется попробовать. Вы, мисс Грейнджер, идёте с нами. Там и поговорим.

Он подмигивает ей, отчего Гермиона невольно приглаживает волосы рукой. Во время битвы её и без того непослушные локоны превратились в воронье гнездо. Словно она снова очутилась на первом курсе.

— Мы не закончили, — грустно замечает Тор, смотря на Башню Старка.

— Мисс Грейнджер, не хотите для начала задержать виновника всей этой ерунды, что творилась в городе? — игриво спрашивает Тони, наблюдая за колеблющейся девушкой. — Можете использовать весь ваш арсенал, только чур калечить не сильно, а то Тор обидится и откажется в другой раз спасать нашу планету. 

Гермиона переглядывается с Тором, который качает головой и бурчит что-то недоброе про наглого Старка. Стив Роджерс, не обращая на это внимание, задаёт Тони уточняющие вопросы, пока они идут к башне. По пути к ним присоединяются Наташа Романофф и Клинт. Гермиона думает, что хотя команда удивительно разная, но — сразу видно — сплочённая.

После задержания Локи Гермиона уже собирается уходить, как вдруг её останавливает Тони Старк, преградив дорогу.

— А как же шаурма? — он наклоняет голову набок, оценивающе рассматривая девушку.

Пока Локи выводят из разрушенного пентхауса, она успевает привести себя в порядок. Парочка заклинаний — и Гермиона вновь выглядит свежей и даже отдохнувшей. Только с волосами ничего не поделать без специальных средств, приходится наспех собрать их в хвост.

— Вы серьёзно приглашали меня?

— Давай на «ты», милая. Ты спасла мне жизнь, а взамен я хочу накормить тебя неизвестной мне едой или пригласить на свидание, хочешь, назови это так. Решайся.

— Исключено, мистер Старк, — отрицательно качает головой Гермиона, замечая возникшего в дверях Ника Фьюри.

Тот, прислонившись к дверному косяку, молча наблюдает за этим зрелищем.

— Что именно — шаурма или свидание? Можем объединить, если хочешь.

— В другой раз, Тони, — тихо отвечает она, коснувшись ладонью его плеча. — Если повезёт.

— Ловлю на слове, Гермиона, — он оборачивается и видит Ника Фьюри. — О-о-о, какие люди пожаловали. Ваш агент, я полагаю? Отличная подготовка. И жизнь мне умудрилась спасти.

Гермиона непонимающе смотрит на Тони, а потом переводит взгляд на Ника.

— Будущий агент, да, мисс Грейнджер? — Ник улыбается ей.

На этот раз ей приходится принять предложение Ника Фьюри. Месяц спустя в МАКУСА ее провожают с грустью, явно не желая расставаться со столь перспективным аврором. За это время Гермиона получает множество коробок конфет и шикарных букетов от Старка. Жаль, ему не известно, что красные розы ей не нравятся. И что от сладкого в больших количествах могут испортиться зубы. Ей ли, дочери дантистов, этого не знать. 

Телефонные звонки начинают её немного раздражать, как, впрочем, и сообщения. И в один из дней она сама приходит в Башню Старка, решив наконец поговорить с ним начистоту, вот только на месте не застаёт. Видя ее растерянность, Стив приглашает Гермиону выпить кофе и всё обсудить. Но после долгой беседы он лишь качает головой и говорит, что Гермиона должна знать: Тони Старк — очень сложный человек. И совсем не железный без своей брони.

Она долго гуляет по городу, просто рассматривая витрины магазинов и людей вокруг. Нью-Йорк очень громкий, в отличие от того же Лондона, слишком торопливый. Но у нее нет выбора, предстоит привыкнуть к этому. Стать его частью. В конце концов, сбежать обратно в Англию уже не выйдет.

Гермиона возвращается в свою квартиру, когда становится уже достаточно темно. Перед этим она покупает себе готовый ужин и бутылку белого вина. Придется пить в одиночку, раз ей элементарно не с кем отметить перевод на новую работу. Подойдя к дому, она замечает чёрный спорткар и прислонившегося к двери Тони.

— Следишь за мной?

— Ты не отвечала на звонки. И, очевидно, не любишь розы, — Тони с улыбкой протягивает ей букет ярко-лиловых фиалок. — А еще мне стало известно о ЩИТе.

Гермиона улыбается в ответ, принимая его маленький, но приятный подарок.

— Решил поздравить? — они подходят к входной двери.

Квартира находится на верхнем этаже, так что им приходится подниматься по лестнице три пролёта. Ступени высокие, но Старк не жалуется, хотя Гермиона успевает подумать о том, что так или иначе он заикнётся про отсутствие лифта. 

Она любит свою квартиру. Маленькую, но очень уютную. Тони с интересом осматривается по сторонам, замечая большую библиотеку у противоположной от окна стены, несколько безделушек и парочку странных движущихся фотографий. На одной из них он видит улыбающуюся девушку в компании двух парней. Все трое машут с фото и кажутся действительно счастливыми.

— Я решил тебя переманить. Мне нужен помощник в Старк Индастриз. Должность непыльная. Мне всего лишь необходимы свежие идеи для изобретений. Например, проработка щитов для костюма. Капелька магии не повредит, — он ставит колдографию на место. — Это твои друзья?

— Да. Гарри и Рон, но мы уже давно не виделись, — она как-то грустно улыбается, а потом проходит на кухню, чтобы разогреть лазанью и достать бокалы для вина. — Переманить? У меня ведь нет навыков для такой работы.

Тони удобно устраивается на диване, пока Гермиона ходит туда-сюда, накрывая импровизированный стол. Маленький букет фиалок находит место в вазе у окна.

— А как же попытка поступить на инженерный факультет во Франции? Или ты забыла всё, когда стала… как его там… аврором?

Гермиона поворачивается и недовольно прищуривается, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

— Значит, досье собрал. Можно ознакомиться?

— Ты уже принята. С Фьюри я договорился. Он, конечно, возмущался, но после битвы за Нью-Йорк у него есть причины не отказывать мне.

Гермиона громко хлопает дверью шкафчика и на секунду прикрывает глаза. За неё всё уже решили и даже не спросили ее мнения.

— Старк, ты ужасен в своём желании всеми командовать.

Тони усмехается, а потом подходит к Гермионе и встаёт за её спиной.

— Командовать — это прерогатива Кэпа. Я лишь получаю то, что хочу.

— Например, меня? — она поворачивается и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

Он выше её, так что Гермионе приходится приподнять голову. Между ними какие-то несколько сантиметров. Старк невольно облизывает губы. С такого расстояния он может разглядеть каждую веснушку на её лице.

— Ты спасла мне жизнь с помощью этой странной деревянной палки, а потом отказалась идти со мной на свидание, проигнорировала сообщения, звонки и совершенно не впечатлилась цветами… Но ты должна знать: я просто так не сдаюсь.

— А это не свидание? — она кладёт руки ему на плечи.

— Разве? А я и не понял, — с усмешкой в голосе отвечает Тони. — Так ты согласна? Предоставлю собственную лабораторию рядом с моей. И полную свободу действий.

— Ты ведь меня совсем не знаешь, — шепчет Гермиона, понимая, что отказываться бессмысленно. — Но Башня Старка мне очень нравится.

— Так значит — да? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Тони, обнимая её за талию.

— Исключено, мистер Ста...

Гермиона не успевает договорить, когда чувствует губы Тони на своих. Она хотела бы снова возмутиться, вот только поцелуй неожиданно нежный. Такой, что даже коленки подкашиваются. 

* — режущее и разрывающее заклинание, имеет также название заклинания Ножниц.  
** — заклинание, которое одновременно наносит переломы и порезы противнику.  
*** — заклинание, моментально прочищающее дыхательные пути и горло. 


End file.
